


? - 108

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Artifacts, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Faytalker and Sunsword clash.





	? - 108

"The Fair Folk do not approve of you, Sunsword," Faytalker says, their voice twinkling out from behind the illusion concealing them.

"That doesn't particularly concern me. Move aside, child, or show yourself," Sunsword's wielder replies.

"No! No... You are a threat to our lives. So you are an enemy." The air shimmers around the two, and the forest comes to life.

The treants fall quick to the Sunsword's burning edge, and the nymphs' arrows burn to ashes before they can meet their mark. The embers left in the corpses of the trees take hold and flames burst forth, casting the shadow of the Sunsword deep into the forest.

Faytalker's smile does not slip. Just as the wielder of the Fairy Knife is reborn time and time again, the same goes for all other fae. Death is to be birthed anew.

The two swords clash deeper and deeper into the forest, with Faytalker drifting backwards and the Sunsword slashing after them. The flames continue to grow, consuming all at the back of the Sunsword. Faytalker never stops smiling, even if it cannot be seen. Slowly, but surely, biding their time.

The blood of another boils and sizzles off of Sunsword's blade, leaving behind only the pure, clean blade glinting in the flame's light.

Faytalker's wielder finally draws the short blade out of its sheath. It is of similar length to the Sunsword, but the two are of vastly differing purposes. The earth begins to pound beneath them. Faytalker points forward at the Sunsword wielder.

The ground erupts in a countless number of roots and water pours from the sky. The Sunsword ignites further, burning and cutting away at the roots grasping at them, only to suddenly realize how quickly the darkness is descending as their following flames are being extinguished.

"You think I am afraid of the dark, Faytalker?!" they shout, the blade burning brighter and brighter to replace the dimming light.

"Of course not. But the darkness comes for everyone eventually. Now is your time," Faytalker says, raising their voice to speak over a sudden new noise. The humming of tiny wings. Millions of tiny wings.

The giant mass of insects crashes into Sunsword, the burning and hissing almost loud enough to rival the deafening noise of the bugs. Sunsword goes to take a step back, but the roots have finally grabbed on with the added pressure of the true attack. Tiny bodies begin to pile up around Sunsword's legs, but the onslaught is endless. Slowly, but surely, the Sunsword's wielder loses their grip, and their terrified expression is buried deep beneath the sea of bugs.

"The Fair Folk approve of you now, Sunsword," Faytalker says, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)


End file.
